


Enjoy Yourself

by StupidFaceRob



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFaceRob/pseuds/StupidFaceRob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda attends her first Tony Stark party at the old Avengers Tower and makes sure it is a good night for both Natasha and herself.</p><p> </p><p>This started as just some silly fun but it sort of got away from me. Was aiming for some fun smut!fic but it got longer and longer and did not feature as much smut. VERY tangentially linked to my other Wanda and Natasha fics (Natasha helping Wanda with her control and grief) but they aren't a requirement to read this one.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, comment if you do :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Yourself

Once again, Tony Stark had thrown a very good party. At least that’s what Natasha Romanoff thought as she polished off another martini. She was sure it was her fourth, but it could have been her fifth. Even though Tony was technically no longer an Avenger, and that the group had moved upstate, he still invited them over to Avengers tower in New York now and again. Natasha thought that he felt a little left out now that the team had a new base of operations. And that two of his best friends, James Rhodes and Jarvis, now Vision, had become Avengers when he had left. Whatever the reason, Natasha was glad of the parties. They gave her a chance to let her hair down much more than usual.

Since the new members had joined the Avengers, Steve Rogers and herself had been training them pretty hard. Luckily, two of the new four were ex-military and so had been combat trained already. They had just needed more experience in this new world of aliens and killer metal men. And Vision took to everything like a duck to water. Well, everything except certain social interactions. As Jarvis did not drink, he looked a little lost among the increasingly merry people around him. From across the room Natasha could see him sat in his smart sweater and slacks, silently studying them as they danced, laughed and began to make less cohesive sense. Steve was the only other person not showing signs of imbibing, due to his accelerated metabolism.

Natasha placed her empty glass on the bar and sauntered over to the group sat on the collection of sofas. She managed a straight line rather well considering the four or five martinis she had put away. Mainly due to ditching her heels earlier in the evening and padding around in her tights. She dropped herself down next to Wanda Maximoff and gave the young woman a smile. Wanda smiled back and returned to nursing her drink. Natasha had spent most of her time since the team’s relocation looking after Wanda and making sure her powers did not overwhelm her in her grief. They had made pretty good progress, and Wanda was shaping up to be a great member of the team. She was still pretty quiet around everyone though, keeping herself to herself during social times and often heading to bed early. Natasha knew how she felt. When she first joined SHIELD she knew that everyone was aware of her past and why she was there. She felt like an outsider, like she did not belong among them. Wanda must be feeling the exact same.

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Natasha.

“Yeah it’s great. Stark does this a lot?” Wanda replied, quizzically.

“Yeah he’s sort of a party guy. There’s always one...” she said, as Tony showboated for some of the guys in some faux-macho way.

Wanda drank the last of her beer from the bottle and placed it on the table.

“I wanted to say thank you, for helping me these last few months” Wanda said.

“Oh, no it’s totally fine. We stick together, we’re a team”

“I know...I just...I found it harder than the others” Wanda started. “So I know you had to give me more time and more energy. You really made me feel welcome”

Natasha smiled and shouldered Wanda gently.

“You’ll make me blush. I’ll get you another drink, just have some fun”

 

As the party continued, Wanda started to relax as much as the others. With the help of Natasha, Maria Hill and a few harder drinks, she had a lot of fun. Growing up in Sokovia meant vodka was most people’s drink of choice, and so Wanda was more immune than most. Especially more than Sam Wilson, who was out for the count on one of the arm chairs, occasionally stirring and muttering. Tony had written something profane on his forehead while he was passed out. Wanda had her limits though, and her head was now buzzing from the dancing and the drink. She had called time on herself a few shots back, against Rhodey’s insistence. Vision had taken himself off somewhere, seemingly bored of the social scene. Tony and Steve seemed to be having some form of mock argument with Rhodey as referee as the ladies sat down again, exhausted and tipsy.

“That is me out. I have to be back at HQ way before you lucky people” Maria Hill stated, rubbing her head.

“Boo, you should stay up with us. Now the men are preoccupied with the caveman tendencies we can talk like civilised people” Natasha replied, touching Maria’s arm.

“Nope, I am turning in. Goodnight Avengers” Maria said as she stood, wobbling slightly but bowing to the two ladies.

“Goodnight Ms. Hill” said Wanda as Maria walked away, semi-competently.

Natasha chuckled and moved up next to Wanda.

“ _’Ms. Hill_ ’? You are so cute”

“I am polite, that’s all. Even when vodka is involved” Wanda replied, giggling a little.

After another hour of chatting to themselves while the guys postured, laughed and made random noises, they bid their goodnights and started off to bed. Only Tony was left and he turned to the girls.

“Oh, Romanoff” Tony said. “Hill and Rhodey grabbed the last of the guest rooms. The little witch will have to bunk in with you”

Natasha’s stomach fluttered a little. On a few occasions she had stayed with Wanda in her room overnight to keep her calm. Wanda frequently had nightmares and they made her powers manifest dangerously. Natasha being there kept her calm enough to sleep safely. They had been pretty close, and even though Wanda had not made any sort of advance, Natasha had felt somewhat of a tension between them. She dismissed the feeling, knowing tonight would probably be exactly the same as those others. Just comfort and help.

“I don’t mind. Goodnight Mr Stark” Wanda answered.

 

A dim light illuminated the rather generously sized room. This had been Natasha’s residence when the Avengers were stationed in the tower. It still had a few of her belongings here and there. There was a photo of herself and Clint on a shelf and a few trinkets scattered about. The bed was a nicely sized double and was immaculately made. The white and silver sheets and pillows looked so inviting to both women, the buzz of the night over and the tiredness kicking in. Wanda perched herself on the edge of the soft bed as Natasha took off her jewellery and set it on a small shelf.

“I’ve never had a drink with my powers before. It feels weird” Wanda said, her fingers flexing with a dim red glow around them.

Natasha turned to see, looking slightly concerned as she removed her earring.

“Don’t get all hocus pocus on me now, it’s too late for that sort of thing” she said.

“I...I can’t help it. It’s just sort of hovering there, just under the surface” Wanda replied.

Natasha came over and sat down next to her. She took the young woman’s hands in hers and got her to make eye contact. They had a warm glow around them from the energy Wanda was creating.

“Look at me. You can keep it under control. You are Wanda Maximoff and you are in control” Natasha said, forcefully but kindly.

The red energy around Wanda’s fingers slowly subsided and a small smile curled her lips. Her hands felt so soft to Natasha, warm and smooth. She found her fingers subconsciously stroking Wanda’s skin and the young woman looked down at their mesh of digits.

“Sorry” Natasha said, breaking her hold.

“No it was nice. You always comfort me so well” Wanda said.

The young woman stood up in front of Natasha and turned away, removing the light blouse she had been wearing on top of her dress. Natasha turned her head out of politeness as Wanda began to undress for bed, but found herself turning back. She had caught a glimpse here or there of Wanda wearing less than usual. In the locker room after training, in her nightwear when she had helped control her nightmares. But she’d never seen the woman undressed. And she had never felt this feeling in her stomach about it. There was a low, warm hum emanating from there, urging her study the young woman before her. Wanda lifted her dress over her head to reveal a black bra and matching black boy shorts. Understated, but on Wanda they looked incredible. Natasha caught herself staring and quickly turned away again. With her life the way it had been, and now how full it was with duty and work as one of the world’s heroes, there had not been much time at all for relations. She did not hold her desires back, but she also did not get to explore them that much.

Wanda turned around and saw Natasha’s eyes looking at her, despite her head being turned. She smiled shyly towards the floor, biting her lip just a little from nerves.

“Are...are you not getting ready for bed?” Wanda asked, taking the myriad of rings from her fingers.

“Oh, yeah sorry I was miles away” Natasha said, lying.

Natasha rose and reached behind herself for the zip of her dress. She couldn’t quite reach and cocked her head a little.

“Do you mind?” she asked.

Wanda walked forward and gently took the zip in her fingers. She slowly pulled it down, all the way to where it stopped, just above the curve of Natasha’s rear. Her hands moved back up and hooked under the shoulders of the dress. Natasha’s skin broke out in goose bumps when she felt Wanda’s fingers against her skin, and then even more as those fingers slid across her shoulders and down her arms, taking the dress with them. When they reached her elbows Natasha shimmied her arms out of the holes and let the dress fall. It was rather tight and so it caught on her thighs as it dropped. She went to help it down but Wanda’s hands were already there. The young woman slid the dress down enough for it to fall with gravity. Wanda stood straight again, right behind Natasha. Their bodies were almost flush against each other and they both craved the warmth of the other. Natasha stepped out of her crumpled dress and turned to face Wanda. Natasha’s underwear was also black, but was slightly more ornate and lacy than Wanda’s. Wanda couldn’t help but look the red head over completely as they stood there, teetering on the edge of what would happen next.

“You...you are very beautiful” managed Wanda, their eyes meeting again.

“Thank you, so are you” Natasha replied, now looking Wanda over.

They seemed to be even closer now. Natasha knew all she had to do was lean ever so slightly and their lips would meet. She eyed Wanda’s red lips and lightly licked her own. Their breathing was close and heavy, the tension between them almost tangible. Wanda’s hand nervously reached forward and touched Natasha’s upper arm. Natasha let out the smallest of breaths as she did, the warmth and lightness of the touch felt amazing. It broke the tension, but only slightly. Natasha leaned forward, inch by inch until they finally, briefly kissed. Wanda returned her own fast, light kiss, before leaning in and locking with Natasha fully. Their soft lips held the kiss longer, breaking slightly before connecting again. Natasha let her tongue edge out a little, meeting Wanda’s bottom lip. The young woman moaned at the touch, and when Natasha probed further her own tongue met Natasha’s.

Wanda’s hands roamed up and down Natasha’s arms, gripping and caressing as Natasha’s own hands brought the Scarlet Witch closer, holding her against her body. Their curves met and passed ever increasing heat between them. Natasha broke their increasingly aggressive kissing and looked Wanda in the eyes. She didn’t say anything, she knew Wanda could read her. She moved in and placed kissed on Wanda’s neck. Wanda tilted her head back and moaned as Natasha’s tongue flicked out onto her skin as she moved up and down her neck. She lightly bit now and again, causing Wanda to place her hand behind the Black Widow’s head and hold her close.

 

The red head stopped and took Wanda’s cheek in her hand and kissed her again, then turned and guided her down onto the bed. Wanda propped herself up on her elbows as she lay back and let Natasha’s hand slide round to her back. Her fingers found the clasp of Wanda’s bra and deftly unhooked it. She threw the bra away and kissed her again, deeply. Natasha’s hand now slid up Wanda’s side, ever so slightly tickling her ribs and she made her way up towards her breasts. She took one in her hand, gently and with a soft palm. She slowly kneaded and caressed it as they kissed, and Wanda let her own hand unclip Natasha’s bra. Natasha sat up briefly to remove it and dropped it at the side of the bed. Wanda lay back and took in the sight of the gorgeous woman above her.

Natasha placed her hands either side of Wanda and kissed her, briefly, then lowered herself further to kiss her neck and collar bone. She slowly and methodically worked her way down to Wanda’s breasts, her nipples already hard and waiting. Natasha took one into her mouth, letting her tongue draw small, fast circles around it. She sucked a little, lingering enough to drive Wanda wild before stopping. She teased her, placing small kisses between the witch’s cleavage before starting on the other nipple. Wanda squirmed and arched her body with pleasure as Natasha went further, kissing and licking down her abdomen and reached her hips. Wanda pushed herself forward slightly, wanting Natasha to go even further. Natasha smirked to herself and obliged, sliding Wanda’s underwear down and teasing her with a tender, light kiss between her legs. Wanda let out a groan of breath and Natasha continued on, letting her tongue explore a little more with each passing second. She tasted Wanda’s increasing arousal and it spurred her on, pushing her tongue deeper inside the young woman. Her sighs and moans were occasionally muffled by her hand coming across her mouth. She was still aware of the others asleep, or not, in the tower. The last thing either of the women needed was this sort of activity being known to the likes of Tony. They would never hear the end of it.

“Kiss me” Wanda let out, breathing heavily.

Natasha moved back up her body, a few small kisses here and there on the way. They embraced and Wanda tasted herself on Natasha’s lips and tongue. It made the kiss even more intense, and she found herself biting Natasha’s bottom lip. Natasha broke the kiss and ran her fingers down Wanda’s cheek. The two looked at each other with want and desire, both free of their usual closed personas. Wanda’s hands fell to Natasha’s hips and she started to pull her upward. Natasha knew what she was doing and moved with her, her thighs either side of the brunette’s beautiful face. Wanda lifted her head a little and pulled Natasha down, moving her pretty underwear to the side and her lips meeting with smooth, slick flesh. Their eyes met for a moment before Wanda closed hers and began to work. Natasha had experienced nights with women before, usually through serious undercover work, but this was totally different. Wanda seemed to know exactly where to go and what to do. Natasha gently moved along with her and quietly swore under her breath. She realised that Wanda had probably never done this before, but did not need to have done. She knew Wanda could read her, and so knew exactly what she wanted. And it was working.

“Of fuck, fuck, fuck” Natasha said, trying to stay quiet. It was hard to do.

Wanda’s tongue moved in ways and found spots Natasha had never experienced before. Wanda’s hands caressed the round ass resting above her, occasionally gripping hard and pulling Natasha in if she seemed to be backing off. Red light emanated from her fingers and seemed to help energize Natasha even more.

“I’m...going...to...” struggled Natasha.

Wanda finished with a long, lingering motion of her tongue and Natasha twitched and bucked rapidly atop her as she reached her climax. The Widow’s eyes were sealed shut and her mouth was open, luckily with only breathy, quiet noises erupting from it. She shook a few times and recovered her composure as she slid off of Wanda and fell next to her. They were now pretty much top and tailing and Wanda ran her hand back and forth on Natasha’s thigh.

“Was that ok?” Wanda whispered.

“I...Are you kidding? I’ve not felt like that in a long time” Natasha replied, staring at the ceiling.

Wanda giggled a little and pulled at Natasha’s leg, beckoning her to rejoin her. Natasha slowly and shakily moved herself back up next to Wanda and rested her head on the young witch’s shoulder. Their bodies intertwined as they embraced, ready to sleep off the night.

“I thought you never wanted to use your powers for evil?” Natasha joked.

“I think that was a pretty good use of them” Wanda replied.


End file.
